Nothing But A Fantasy
by justanoutlaw
Summary: It was a nice fantasy, but at the end of the day, that was all it was.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompted by ussjellyfish on Tumblr: "are you alright? you hit your head pretty hard…"**

_Regina storming into her castle when she felt like she was at her wits end._

_Getting her powers back, becoming a dragon once more, feeling more alive than ever._

_Losing Lily, being reunited with her._

_Rekindling her romance with Regina, getting married._

_Following her to the Enchanted Forest 2.0, becoming grandmothers, the curse being enacted._

Mindy's eyes flickered open and she had to blink a few times, trying to readjust her vision. She found a woman bent in front of her, clearly speaking to her.

"Regina," she whispered.

The woman chuckled. "No honey, the name's Roni." Mindy started sitting up, but the stranger stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Excuse me?"

"Sitting up." She frowned. "Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard…"

She tried to remember what she had been doing before she fell. She was in a hurry, late for her dinner reservations. Looking down, she could see that her skirt was torn and her heel was broken. Her head was pounding heavily, but she realized she was inside.

"I had my cook help move ya," Roni explained. "He did his best not to move your head, I didn't know if I should call 9-1-1 or not."

Mindy sighed. "I guess that's what I get for running in 6-inch heels."

"Not exactly your smartest move. So, you want to tell me your name so I don't know that I didn't just save a serial killer?"

"Giving you my name won't change that."

"True, still would be nice to know."

"Mindy."

"Well, Mindy, I would recommend you rest here for a bit. You're at Roni's, my bar, in the back. I'll go get you some water. Try not to move around a lot."

Mindy sighed, watching her walk away. She slowly rubbed her temples, trying to focus on what went on when she hit her head. She had seen herself in a strange land, wearing odd clothes. That woman had been there, but her name was Regina. From the glimpses, they were lovers. It was almost like a fairytale.

"I was a fucking dragon," she mumbled to herself. Just like the one she often saw in her dreams.

It was a nice fantasy, but at the end of the day, that was all it was. She wasn't a "tough dragon bitch" as the daughter in the dreams often liked to say. She was Mindy Young, a single and childless lawyer. She barely had time for herself and had been on her way to a blind date when she had fallen outside the bar. A date she was most likely very late for by then.

Roni appeared back in the room, a glass of ice water in her hand. She passed it to Mindy, sitting back down at her feet.

"I could call a doctor, if you'd like."

"No, no, I'll be fine." Mindy shook her head, slowly regretting the motion. "I think I'll just relax here until the pounding stops."

"You could have a concussion. At least let me take you to the E.R."

Mindy sighed, but a small smile played on her lips. She'd had worse offers. "Sure, just let me finish this water."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina pulled up in front of the hospital, resting her head on the steering wheel. Zelena had been tired and she dropped her off at her apartment to rest. Regina was used to the lack of sleep, she had barely slept during her marriage to Leopold nor when she was plotting against Snow White. There had been a brief period during the curse, but that all changed when she became a mother.

Mothers rarely slept. When their children were little, they were up with colic and teething. When they get older, they go out late at night. Or, in Regina's case, they run off to Boston to find their biological mothers.

She let out some deep breaths, trying to collect herself. Ever since Drizella woke her up, she had to brace herself to see him, to see anyone. It took all she had not to break down and wrap them in her arms, hugging them tight.

(Or in Drizella's case, tightening the grip around her neck.)

There was a sudden knock at the window and she looked out, finding Maleficent on the other side. No, not Maleficent. Mindy. She was still asleep. Running her fingers through her hair, she got out of the car, forcing a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was just checking on Lucy," she said.

Regina's heart fluttered. "Any news?"

"Nothing yet, she's still asleep."

Tears gathered in Regina's eyes and she gulped, trying to stop them from falling. It clearly didn't work, because a moment later, Mindy was wiping one away.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm sure she's going to be okay. These things just take time."

But it wouldn't, she was trapped in a Catch 22. If Lucy woke up, Henry would die. If the curse was never broken, Lucy died.

Only a handful of other people knew that, however, and "Mindy" wasn't ne of them.

It killed her. Maleficent used to be the person she could turn to. In the forest, she had to keep a brave face for Ella, Henry and the gang, but at night, she could break down and release all her fears.

She couldn't do that anymore.

"Right, I'm sure you're right," Regina finally said. "I should probably head inside, I know Henry was waiting on me."

"Jacinda's asleep, I know he'd enjoy the company."

"Do you…do you want to come back with me?"

Mindy paused. "I don't know, I don't really know them."

_You're her grandmother!_

"I know, but I could use the friendly face. Unless you're busy."

Mindy shook her head, a smile on her face. "Not busy at all."

Regina was caught off guard when Mindy linked her arm through hers. It was the closest she had felt to comfort in a really long time.


End file.
